


We Love the Same Things

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: A Perkz/Caps romance from 2019 to 2021. The ending is an AU where Perkz joins Fnatic.
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Love the Same Things

When Caps joined G2, him and Perkz knew they would get along. After all, two midlaners could only find things in common. But they were far from expecting to get that much along. 

It started with League, of course. They loved the same champions, both in midlane and botlane. They were enjoying the same strategies, and fast enough, an excellent synergy grew between them in game. 

“I love Kogmaw/Lulu.”  
“Me too!”

As they were getting to know each other, it was becoming a meme how they had the same taste. Same taste in food, same taste in anime, same things tilting them. And gradually, their synergy grew outside the game. They were guessing each other’s thoughts like bestfriends do. The more time they spent together, the more they influenced each other, which was making them all the more similar. Their teammates were quite intrigued to have two Perkz, or two Caps by their side. They almost looked like clones, even in the way they sat on their chairs. 

It didn’t come as a surprise when the two friends came out to each other. 

“I’m into guys.”  
“Me too.”

The first times they discovered they loved the same things, it was funny. But as it became the rule, as they discovered they had the same core values, it became mesmerizing. What on Earth could make two souls so similar?

As the seasons passed by, so did other “me too”s. 

“I love you.”  
“Me too.”

Neither Caps or Perkz ever experienced being in a fusional relationship like this before. They were living a perfect dream. They constantly felt understood, complete and doubled. They were born clowns, so their relationship was a clowny heaven. They were the funny couple of the G2 gaming house, always playing around. 

“I’m afraid.”  
“Me too.”

The clowns had their weak moments. In moments like these, they cuddled in Perkz’ bed, enjoying the soothing presence of the other, letting their breath slow down, rising and falling at the same pace. 

“I’m into bondage.”  
“Me too.”

That was the first of a long list of kinks they would discover and explore together. All the wildest thoughts Perkz had, Caps had had them too. Having the same kinks was convenient, but they had to swap roles pretty often. They managed to be quite equal. They invented games to decide who would do what. Sometimes it depended on their performance on stage. Other times it was just rolling a dice. They even asked their teammates to choose by asking seemingly random questions. 

“Miky, lemon or orange?”  
“Uuh lemon. Why?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
The support rolled his eyes. It was not the first time he was asked a weird question, but he didn’t want to know what the sexual explanation was. 

“I’m happy with you.”  
“Me too.”

Perkz and Caps kept living on a cloud. They cared for each other unconditionally. They both told their families about their boyfriend. 

“I want to swap lanes with you.”  
“Me too.”

It changed a lot of things in their work, but not much in their relationship. Perkz was simply giving more advice to Caps. 

“I want to fuck you right now.”  
“Me too.”

Caps and Perkz were increasingly turned on by each other. Spending so much time together got them in a sort of conditioning. Some words and some gestures became massive triggers for them, built by the memory of the many sexual moments they shared. Perkz touching Caps’ neck had become one of them. One day, Perkz mindlessly touched Caps’ neck during scrims. The Croatian didn’t mean to trigger a horny fire inside the Dane, but he realized what he did when his boyfriend turned to him with a meaningful look. They were stuck in scrims for a few hours more, so Caps dragged his lover in the same state by whispering dirty code words. They inted the games and had wild sex afterwards. 

“I can’t stand quarantine without you.”  
“Me neither.”

Once more, the clowns were dealing with difficult times. Four days had passed since they started quarantine and the phone calls were starting not to be enough. They longed for each other’s presence, each other’s kisses and touch. 

“I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.”

They were halfway through quarantine. They were trying to ignore the arguments they had. 

“You’re fucking annoying.”  
“You too.”

They were holding to their perfect synergy, but it was slipping away from them. They were holding on a memory, instead of embracing the change. 

“I still miss you.”  
“Me too.”

The quarantine was over, but somehow, they didn’t find their boyfriend back. Things had changed between them. 

“I want to go back to midlane.”  
“I feel you.”

Two midlaners could only understand each other. Even if it meant going separate ways. 

“I’ll always sort of love you.”  
“... Me too.”

Caps watched his ex-boyfriend join his ex-team, with his other ADC ex-boyfriend. The new LEC season started. He saw Perkz wear the black and orange jersey for the first time. Weeks after weeks, he noticed how the Croatian was interacting with his teammates. How he was interacting with Rekkles. He seemed happy, even though his eyes were showing a hint of nostalgia whenever he caught Caps’ gaze. 

One night, the Fnatic midlaner called his former teammate. 

“Hey.” greeted Perkz.  
“Hey.” Caps replied.   
“How are you?”  
“I’m okay. And you?”  
“I’m okay too.”  
“How are things going with your new team?”

Perkz paused. They both know what this was about. 

“Things are going great. I… I guess you know. About me and Rekkles.”

Caps’ throat felt tight as he heard his fears confirmed. He stayed silent.

“I’m sorry, Rasmus.”

The Dane smiled sadly. 

“Don’t worry. We always loved the same things.”

Perkz sighed, feeling both gloomy and grateful. 

2019 was the year when they fell in love. 2020 was the year when they sailed and wrecked. 2021 was the year when they healed. But soulmates will always support each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you have ideas on how I can improve my writing :)


End file.
